The Hero in the Story
by SuchAGoodGirl
Summary: It's just a typical week in the lab, isn't it?


**Authors note - Hi, after the fantastic reviews I got on my other story you have given me the confidence to post this. It's pure fluff. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer – The characters belong to Fox (apart from the ones I created. They belong to me!)**

"Dr Brennan, can I see you in my office when you have a moment" smiled Camille Saroyan, before striding back across the lab.

"Sure" she replied flatly.

Angela came round to where Brennan was standing. "that was weird, sweetie"

"How so"

"Well, for a start she was smiling. Whatever it is, it's tickled her, which probably means it's not good for you."

"What's not good?" Seeley Booth bounded across and came to a halt in the small space between Angela and Brennan._ Talk about invading personal space_, Angela thought as she made her excuses to leave them alone.

"Do we have a case?"

"Sure do" Booth smiled "contractors working at some renovation project. Under the basement floor, so I'm guessing not natural causes."

"I just need to see Cam and we can get going"

"Great"

"Great" she responded, both holding each others gaze a little longer than necessary.

Feeling a gentle vibration on his thigh Booth pulled out his cell phone and winced at the caller ID. "It's Cullen, go do what you need to."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I've spoken with Deputy Director Cullen and we both believe it's a sensible option"

Temperance Brennan was livid. She pursed her lips together as Cam continued.

"It's only for a few days and its good PR for the Jeffersonian and the FBI, Now she will be here on Thursday, however given her civilian status she must be accompanied at all times when in the building.

"She?" questioned Brennan through gritted teeth.

"Delila Duffield. From New Woman magazine. Ever read it?"

"No"

"Well, apparently she a fan of your writing and wants to write an article on how much of your work is based on fact. Should be interesting."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"C'mon Bones. Having a journo tag along for a few days might be fun"

Brennan narrowed her eyes and glanced at Booth before focusing back on the oncoming traffic.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Better the devil you know!"

"I don't..." She stopped herself saying it. He knew she didn't know what that meant. And she knew that more often than not the only reason he made his pop culture references was to tease her. Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"...have anything in for dinner," she continued. "We should get takeout."

"Your place or mine?"

"I was thinking we should take it back to my office. After all, my car is still at the Jeffersonian."

"Comfy" Booth muttered sarcastically.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thursday arrived quickly. Brennan had a case from limbo spread across the table. The murder investigation had been solved too quickly for her liking. She knew there was a good chance that Booth wouldn't need to be around for a few days...but maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all, with a journalist poking her nose into everything else it would be nice to keep Booth at arms length. She was bound to make Andy Lister comparisons anyhow, especially if she spoke to Angela. She made a mental note to call him and cancel any lunch plans he might of had for them until things were back to normal.

"Knock, knock, Dr Brennan," smirked Cam as she walked up the steps onto the platform. Brennan noticed the presence following her. Mentally she made her assessment. About 22 years old, 5'9" size 6, cascading platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. Yes, she would call Booth and ask him to give the lab a wide birth for a few days.

Too late! From the corner of her eye she could see Booth and Sweets approaching. And apparently deep in discussion with the wild hand gestures Booth was making. She smiled at how easy Sweets found it to get under his skin.

"I'm telling you, I DO NOT have issues with my father 'cause he didn't get me a dog"

Brennan's attention was brought back to the platform as the blonde held out her hand.

"Hi I'm..."

"DUFFY!!"

**A / N - Want me to go on? Then just send me a little note by clicking this box down here. **


End file.
